Falling for a Killer
by little-black-sheep
Summary: [soraxriku]FIRST YAOI! Sora is an abused orphan under the care of none other than Lord Ansem. What happens when a silver haired assassin visits Ansem with a little gift? Oh dear, Sora's life will never be the same. Mild rape and death,Yaoi boyxboy loving,
1. Brothers of blood

**This is my first yaoi yeahhhhhhh! I love yaoi woot woot! This is also my first kingdom hearts fic so be nice. Or else you'll break my cold, black heart (a.k.a Bloodyfang) sigh this seems so much easier when you read it. Now I'm going to be blushing through the whole thing sigh **

**Well here you go!**

**A/N Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi**

**Warning: yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi rape murder yaoi yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: yaoi ya-……. What? _What?_ Stop looking at me like that!**

**Sora: crystlefang doesn't own KH cough cough**

**Riku: ……. --'**

**First chapter: Brothers of blood**

I looked down at the brown haired women at my feet, she pleaded and cried.

"Please! Have mercy! M-my…baby…..my husband….. y-you monsters you killed him! Don't hurt my Sora!" She screamed one last time before I got sick of her and pulled the trigger.

"Waaaa!" The baby cried when the loud sound roused him from his sleep. Axel looked up, clearly annoyed.

"What do we do with the runt?" he asked. I merely grunted and raised the gun in my hand, then hesitated. The babe looked at me through cerulean eyes, quieted as if it knew its life was on the line here.

I began to think, this one was only a year younger than my little brother. The eyes were just like Riku's, not the same color mind you, but a sort of knowingness in them. Creepy, I shuddered and Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Sephiroth, your not scared of a _child _are you?" I turned to him, my eyes cold and my hair swished behind me. "Seph….." Axel started obvious wanting to know about my sudden change in heart.

"He's not worth my time." I snapped quietly and stormed off. Now covered in blood from head to toe I defiantly needed a bath. Axel gave one last look at the baby before closing the door, leaving him in darkness and an uncertain future.

"KAAA!" Sora screamed as he was flipped unceremoniously out of the cot he occupied. "Get up you lazy good for nothing brat!" Ansem roared. "Uhhhnnn…." Sora rose unsteadily to his feet, bright spots danced before his eyes.

The older man reached down and grabbed the poor boy's cinnamon spikes then dragged him out of the cold closet like room. Being slightly disfigured from just waking up Sora had no clue what was going on and the continuing head bumping against the stairs wasn't helping either.

Wait stairs? Sora's finally conscious brain began to work. The only thing upstairs was……….

"NO!" Sora yelled and began to wiggle around the abusive man's grip. Said man was grinning like a hyena, fangs and all. He finally stopped and reached large oak double doors and pulled them open.

The master bedroom was spacious, with a large four post bed, a huge armoir, and a semi-large writing desk. Master Ansem through Sora at the fluffy bed who landed with a muffled "Ugh!" Despite himself, Sora enjoyed the few minutes of paradise on the Olympic sized bed.

Sora sat up and turned his head toward his master. The man stood completely naked in front of the window, facing towards the bed. The moonlight gave him and his silver hair a urethral glow. His huge manhood (A/n blush!) was semi-hard telling Sora all he needed to know as to why he was here.

"M-master!" Sora whimpered. "Shhhh." The man got on all fours and stalked toward his young prey. The brown haired boy backed himself into the head board. The horny predator straddled the youth and began licking Sora's ear.

"A..ahhh!"

the boy squirmed unknowing rubbing their groins together. Ansem through his head back and had a rougher more heated pace going. Once he was completely hard, Ansem pulled Sora down so he was flat on the bed and straddled his slim shoulders.

The boy stared in horror at what he was presented with. "Open your mouth!" he demanded. Sora kept it firmly shut. Ansem frowned and slapped the boy, scrapping his nails along the tanned cheek.

Sora bit his lip and opened his mouth. Once again Ansem grinned wolfishly and surrounded his cock with the moist warm heat of Sora's mouth. The younger boy had to bite down his gag reflex and started to suck. His tongue started at the top playing with the slit and flinted around.

Finally when he got to the base and scraped his teeth along the length, Ansem shuddered and released. Sora chocked down the bitter cum as Ansem pulled out with a contented sigh. He supported himself above Sora,** (1) **while gathering enough strengthto roll over and flop down next to Sora.

Sora stared up at the ceiling thinking. How long has this been happening? Awhile. Ever since he turned fifteen, this was his "birthday present". Ansem never went all the way though. He was probably waiting until Sora turned eighteen, in which he, in Ansem's own words, would fuck his brains out. Contemplating on this _happy_ memory Sora sunk into an uneasy sleep, his only escape from the world.

>

Little blond haired boys and girls run everywhere, eight to be exact. The cause of their sudden uprising was simple: the older brothers were back. Each grabbed a leg or arm and held on tight as the two trudged their way to the kitchen.

Granny Cook looked up at the mob seen, "You guys are like adding oil to fire." Riku plopped himself on a chair. "Food now, hag!" He slammed his fists on the table, each holding a fork or knife.

The children immediately spread out and copied their brother's demonstration while chanting, "Food! Food! Food!" the old women mumble to herself and began to cook dinner, not before giving Riku a nice swift whack in the head

Sephiroth placed a black folder in front of Riku. "Is this our next target?" He asked, all playfulness gone from his voice. Sephiroth only nodded his head with an emotionless face. "Our employer wants him dead, because of a break in a deadly virus he found." Riku looked up, "So?" Sephiroth shook his head, "Not our place to ask." Riku nodded.

"Where?"

"Heartless Dr." Riku looked up with a blood thirsty look in his eyes.

"Let's go pay this Lord Ansem a visit, shall we?" Sephiroth shared his brother's looked and nodded his head.

"Lets."

**YEAH!** **chapter 1 DONE! woot woot! Sorry I couldn't bring myself to have Sora raped, maybe later moletation will have to do for now. **

**Sora: TT your so mean to me...**

**Riku: gives Sora a cookie baka**

**Neh, anyway I'm new to this sooooo... yeah.**

**1) Meaning Ansem's knees are on each side of his head and hes looking at his stomach... er or that general area. >/ Sorry Sora!**

**Feedback is wanted! Flames aren't! Flame me and you shall suffer!**


	2. Remembering

**Sorry sorry! My MW needs to be updated and I'm on vacation right  
now, so be grateful.  
Riku: How the heck does your MW become out dated?  
CF: Like hell I know  
Sora: When you walk away…..  
CF: Anyway I'm board and have nothing to do-  
Sora: YOU DON'T HEAR ME SAY…..  
CF:……So I decided-  
Sora: PLEASE OH BABY DON'T GO….  
CF: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
Sora: lower lip trembles and eyes become all teary  
Riku: Awww great now see what you've done!  
CF:……--'**

Disclaimer: …..what's that?  
Riku: oh…my…god.  
Sora: kneels down to pray

Warnings: this time I'm sure this is child molestation or at least  
leads to it…gah poor Sora.  
Sora: teh, TT  
CF: Just so you people don't kick me off I should tell you that if  
I owned KH the plot wouldn't be so clever and confusing but  
pointless and stupid, Also lots and lots of yaoi and Kairi  
bashings(yes I'm NOT a fan of Kairi)

Second Chapter: Remembering

Small eight year old Sora sat on a rusty old swing in the park.  
He creaked back and forth, back and forth. The squeaks echoed around the park due to the emptiness.

Back and forth, back and forth.

His overalls wrinkled when he leaned forward and strainedwhen he leaned back. A small blue puppy smiled at the empty parkfrom the front on Sora's pocket.

Today was a school day but Sorawasn't aloud to go to school. He wasn't aloud to see people or show them his pretty face. No friends, all alone. So what he didon this beautifully lonely day was hunch over and cry.

"What's wong?" a young voice asked.

"I-I sniff I h-have nohic f-fwiends!" Sora cried. He tried to  
look up but the sun was terrible and bright so he looked down at his shoes instead. Even though Sora couldn't see the other boy he knew that he was studying him.

"Well….," the faceless boy started, "I'll be your friend." The boyoffered. Sora looked up, despite the merciless sun, and saw a handextended towards him."Lets go and play on the slide." He smiled. Sora hesitated for  
just a second before taking the said hand.

$$$$$

Riku POV>  
>

Riku sat at his desk, putting together the information hecollected about this 'Lord Ansem'. He stopped for a moment and looked up. A warm breeze stirred outside and pushed through thecurtains. Riku enjoyed the break and rested his cramped hand.

Howlong was it? How long has it been since I first killed? Or firstsaw my brother kill? Seven or eight years ago, maybe. Riku sat  
back and closed his eyes. When he first was his brother kill…. Yes that was the first time he realized what he wanted to be when he grew up. His brother, Sephiroth, a killer, a murderer, an assassin.Let see now.

Flashback>

"B-brother?" Sephiroth swung around to see his innocent little Riku step out of the shadows of a deserted building. Riku pointed to the mutilated body of his most recent prey.

"Teach me how to do that." Sephiroth for the most part was shocked (didn't show it ofcource)his pure little angel wanted to kill just like he did. In some frozen, blackened part of his heart he was touched.(A/N evil freak throws keyboard)

"You'll have to gave it all up." Sephiroth told him. Riku crouched near the bloody body, eyes glued on it. "Teach me," He repeated, "I don't care the cost, teach me." Sephiroth's eye became warm. "Alright."

End flashback>

Yup thats how it happened. Riku propped his feet on to the desk and leened back in his chair.

'.I'll...Friend'

The memory flash can so fast Riku stumbled back off his chair and his face got an unwanted embrace from the floor.  
"OWWWW...ow What the HELL was that?" He rubbed his sore cheek. "Who was that?"

XP&&&&&

Sora and the Boy say in the sandbox, happily patting away building a sandcastle called 'The Blob' for obvious reasons.  
Sora chattered away about whatever popped in to his mind next. The Boy (A/N since I have no creativity at all this is what we shall call him)smiled and only interupted with the occasional comment.

Sora was remembering a funny story about a cockroach named Jerry, when a sinister shadow interupted him.(A/N how in hell does a shadow do that? Somebody? Anybody?)

Sora scrambled up, "An-ah..LORD Ansem!" Ansem looked at the Boy with pure distaste.

"Lets go Sora!" Ansem turned around and began to walk away. Before Sora could ran after him the Boy grabbed his wrist.  
"That man is bad." he whispered. Sora frowned then smiled the happiest smile he ever smiled before. (Wow so shiney)

"I know, I'll be ok!" He shook the Boy's hand off and trotted to catch up to Ansem.  
"Wait!" The Boy yelled, "My name is-"

>>>>>>>>Waking World 

"Huh!" Sora gasped and sat up in Lord Ansem's huge bed. Said man snuggled closer to Sora's thigh. (Who knew he was capable of snuggling)

"Who was that boy?" Sora whispered, Ansem only grunted and squeazed tighter.  
"Well whatever." Sora wiggled down so Ansem had seized his waist instead.  
..

Riku POV>  
"Ah-choo!" Riku sneezed. Sephiroth, who happened to walk by looked in. "Someones talking about you." Riku merely flapped his hand towards the door. Dismissing the suspion. Little did he know.

TBC...>

**Hellllllu! Me again. Listen, I need some help you see Seph is lonely and needs some lovin'! Suggestions are welcome! I'll write a whole chapter on this new pair. Review! Suggest! Love love,  
Mousey!  
**


	3. Darkest Knight

**Wow this was fast. Yeah so anyway as it turns out Sora _was _raped ahhh poor Sora.**

**Sora: n-nnn-nnooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Riku: Ne don't worry you're still a virgin**

**CF: Yeah not just _anyone_ can take Sora's virginity nudges Riku**

**Riku: I'LL GET THE LUBE!**

**Sora: YOU'RE NOT HELPING! **

**CF: Yeah anyway look at the first review I got they explain everything.**

**Warning: some fluffiness cuteeeeee / Yaoiness too!**

**Sora: NO RAPE! YEAH! **

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I don't own KH. Even if my genius writing skills may seem-**

**Riku/throws chair/ at crystlefang your ego is too big for your own good**

**CF: Ughhhhhh! **

**Sora: Now on to chapter Three, please enjoy bow**

**Third chapter: Darkest Knight**

Sora sighed and stared at his red shriveled hands. Cleaning the front hall was _not _an ideal way to spend a beautiful Saturday such as the one now.

Sunlight mocked him from an open window and a soft wind made the trees sing. _Stupid Mother Nature_ Sora grumbled to himself, _always so beautiful_. Sora was on the verge of tears, he was so board.

Master Ansem had left early in the morning mumbling something about being the boss and the employees could shove it if he was late. Not that Sora was listening or anything.

A loud bang from the front door drew Sora's attention else where. The banging got louder and more frequent making the boy slowly lose patience. Where the hell was that idiot butler?

Somewhere in the back of his head a voice snickered to Sora _today is _Saturday _his day off stupid!_ Sora jumped up with a squeak and scurried to the front door. (AN: with amazing mouse like powers!)

He unlocked the old door andpulled it open. The door gave a haunted house moan and admitted bright sun shine.

XP

Riku looked at the paper in his hand to make sure he got the right address.

No set backs. Riku was sure everything would go smoothly. _Nobody _ever resisted Riku, even when he held a gun to their temple.

He held his breath and waited as the door slowly opened. He gasped at the person before him.

00

Sora warily looked at the person before him. A sense of vague reconization brushed along the outskirts of his brain_. Who are you_? Sora thought to himself.

"Ah hello." The man held his hand out to Sora.

The smaller boy studied the hand. It was a pale ivory, not a sickly color but amysterious stranger color. Sora's wandering eyes traveled up the arm appreciating the finely toned muscles that showed through the slightly transparent shirt.

A long slender neck appeared out of the top of the unbuttoned collar_.A perfect neck for nipping at_, Sora thought slyly . The swan neck supported a porcelain face, with a strong jaw and high cheek bones; he was beautiful!

Sora thought this was all good and all, but what made Sora's heart thump was the blue-green eyes that peered at him through moon-lite colored bangs. They were so deep and full of knowledge, Sora felt like he could get lost in them.

After a few moments (A/N cough hours) of inspection Sora took the stranger's pale hand in his own dark sun-kissed one (Ansem enjoyed "Sun bathing" with little Sora).

" 'lo, I'm Sora." He murmured trying to keep his blush in check. The man's mouth spread in to the most dazzeling smile. "Sora..." The name sounded so much better when he said it, like honey rolling off his tounge.

He leaned forward and whispered in Sora's ear, "That's a very cute name,"

"P-pretty!" Sora flustered, turning a nice shade of cherry.

"Yes," He purred, "You are too."

Sora's eyes bulged and his mouth cracked open. "Me?" The stranger smirked and nodded.

"Soft, flawless skin enough to make a model envious," his finger trailed down Sora's cheek sending jolts down his spine, "Baby fine hair," and the hand was off, running through Sora's unrulely spike, " and your lips..." The man moved forward.

0o0

Riku kept his calm flirtatious exterior, but on the inside his mind was doing back flips cheering on 'Hottie Ahead! Ready for boarding, Captain!' He said hello and held out his hand.

The boy's eyes traveled all over him. Riku's mind did another little dance 'He's checkin' me out, Woohoo!'

Riku couldn't concentrate, he didn't have any control of the things flying out of his mouth and he wasn't surprised when he found himself leaning in to kiss the boy.

X3

Sora felt the hot lips descend upon his own. He thought it was wrong, he knew it was wrong. But it felt so ...right (confused?). Something warm slid up the small of Sora's back, making the small boy gasp. The stranger took this to his advantage and plunged his tounge in the warm moist cavern.

Sora was too shocked to do anything, the foreign object in his mouth was just too different. He didn't know what to do with it. The man on the other hand seemed very experienced at what he was doing. He explored the new territory eagerly.

Running his tounge along Sora's teeth and the ribbed upper part of his mouth. He coaxed the immobile tounge into action. They danced together in both boys mouth, an exotic dance that only they knew. The stranger leaned into Sora, pinning the small boy to the door frameand began to kiss his jaw and down his neck.

"W-wha..S-sto-...Ahh!" Sora gasped as the man began to lick the dip between his neck and shoulder. The wandering hands found the waist of Sora's pants and began to tug, that's when Sora snapped to attention.

He roughly shoved the handsey, horny stranger away and stepped in to the house.

"I am no whore for you to take as you please!" He yelled and slammed the door. Sora leaned against the door and tried to still he heart. When Ansem did things like this he never felt anything, nothing, no pleasure or fear, nothing. This stranger was different, he made Sora feel weird, all bubbley and hyper and stuff. But he panicked and ran away. He hoped he would never see this new stranger again. He wanted everything to stay the same, no new changes, Sora hated change, even if it was for the better.

00

Riku stared at the door, confused and hot. Plan A didn't work out very well. Seph was not going to be happy. Riku looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants. Oh yeah, Seph _definately _won't be happy.

TBC

**Ello meh peeps. Tanx for all your wonderful reviews and ideas. (Yeah you rox Phantom Wings/cookies/XDD) Now You knowthe drill.You review, I update. Cookies to those who gives me ideas on how to improve this story. Cookies, Cookies come on you knowyou want them!**

**Mousey out!**


	4. Sorry

**Dear my ppls,**

**I breaks my heart to tell you guys, but I have to put this fic on hold. I might add short one-shots but I'll have to save the heavy writing. You see school is starting again and you know... it's my first year in high school and we're moving in a couple of months soooooo... yeah. Maybe for about a year, but just cause I feel bad I'm gonna add one more chapter, which doesn't have anything to do with the story. But you gotta love it! I'll be seeing ya!**

**LOVELOVE**

**Mouseywhoeatstacheese**


End file.
